bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rosalind Lutece
"The Principles of Quantum Mechanics" by Rosalind Lutece I've noticed that after Booker DeWitt falls into the room of Elizabeth during the Sneak Peek Pre-Release Gameplay Trailer for Bioshock Infinite. Elizabeth is found holding a book titled "The Principles of Quantum Mechanics" by Rosalind Lutece. Rosalind Lutece is the same character that guides the protagonist into the city of columbia. Does this relationship quarry with the columbian inhabitants in any way? Alan Knutti Top Quote The quote is actually by R. Lutece, not Rosalind Lutece; it could be either of them. The implication is of course that they are the same person from different universes. Rosencrantz and Guildenstern I'm not sure if it's worth of an section on this page, but these pair of characters are pretty clearly inspired/influenced by Rosencrantz and Guildenstern (of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead fame). The coin tossing scene is a pretty dead give away, but they are very thematically related as well. See the movie, it's great, or skim the sparknotes here: http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/rosencrantz/themes.html *I think they're more similar to these two than Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. 12:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The further existence of the Luteces after the ending. I feel like the existance of the Luteces after Booker drowns himself to stop the existance of Comstock is still real. If anything, it'll only hinder their coexistance. Comstock may have been the one to push Rosalind to help create Columbia and look into further research of the Tears, but technically she did discover the Tears herself, which eventaully lead to her discovering Robert. Besides, she wanted to be a physicist from a very young age, so it can only be assumed that her passion for her career is still there. 06:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *I think it's possible that Rosalind and Robert still exist. When their machine was sabotaged they literally disappeared and started existing wherever they wanted. Their actual, physical existence has been erased but since the machine screwed their death up they're kind of stuck in a limbo where they exist as "ghosts" of sorts. 17:56, April 13, 2013 (UTC) "Infinite' and 'multi-verse' ... plenty of other places to go make trouble in (as well as a infinite number of THEM wandering about in infinites of infinites.) - After a little thinking, maybe Elizabeth finally figures out that the root cause of all this mayhem and mutilated children and lives was cause by the Luteces, and she can somehow go back to the events spawning all these cascading multiverses and destroy them. Many-Worlds Anachronism. The Many-Worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics was popularized by Bryce Seligman DeWitt in the 1960s and of course could not have come about before quantum mechanics itself, but the various forms of the notion of possible worlds have existed in philosophy and logic since Aristotle. If The Lutece(this just seems like the proper way to refer to an pair of entities that are the same entity that are omnipresent and timeless) came to know about quantum mechanics, which is non-deterministic, in a scientific light, Many-Worlds is a very natural progression of the concept. :Science and technology in the BioShock series is often decades, even centuries ahead of its time (Plasmids and automatic turrets in Rapture, for example), so Rosalind/Robert Lutece postulating on the multiverse is a comparatively small leap in time. Additionally, the Luteces only discovered the existence of parallel timelines by studying one same atom, so they likely weren't even attempting to make such a discovery in the first place. --Willbachbakal (talk) 21:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Four Luteces After killing Lady Comstock in the graveyard, the player is able to see four Luteces at one time: two digging their own graves, and two more in the grave that was filled with medkits during the fight. What do we make of this? 05:23, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It might make for a very strange game of Bridge.... Testxyz (talk) 07:51, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Timeline Discrepancies Maybe some clever folks out there can help me figure this one out. Looking at the dates on some of Rosalind's voxophones (which I confirmed were accurate via the BradyGames guide), it seems the timing of some events conflicts with the timing of others. I am specifically referring to the following three recordings: On the Entropy of Genes - July 3rd, 1893 A Window - October 15th, 1893 One and the Same - October 15th, 1893 In the first voxophone, Rosalind explains that Comstock has been rendered sterile by exposure to the tear-making machine. This recording agrees with Comstock's voxophone, A Broken Circle (recorded on September 10th), and Anna's abduction on October 8th. However, in A Window, Rosalind explains that they have not actually created a tear yet, and that "Comstock's money means the Lutece Field could become the Lutece Tear -- a window between worlds. A window through which you and I might finally be together." One in the Same is recorded on the same day after they are actually able to do it, bringing Robert through. If they have only just been able to open their first tear on October 15th, Comstock would not have been exposed to the machine in July. Further, how is it possible for Anna to have been abducted on October 8th, when the Luteces hadn't been able to open a tear--and hadn't even met face-to-face--until October 15th? Anyone think they've got a good answer? It's quite the puzzle! Molotov.cockroach (talk) 20:14, May 27, 2013 (UTC) : I imagine that they could create tears before, but not any that one could actually pass through. Similarly Rosalind could have articulated Comstock's need for a child (it's implied Robert and Booker share a universe) through the Field (which causes sterility) and the morse code they used. I think the multiple October 15th dates are a game error, really. 07:14, June 6, 2013 (UTC) : I just though of another impairment to having any of these things be "fact" - who says that you arent listening to a voxophone which didnt fall thru a tear and represent some other reality(they ARE scattered rather will-nilly about ....) Testxyz (talk) 07:50, October 10, 2013 (UTC) : How old looks ? Pictures depict what age you think (consider people aged a bit faster back then/less effective makeup, etc...) More fun with time If Luteces were working on 'Quantum stuff and Lutece Field in/before 1893 and 'died' 1909, that makes the way she looks as presented what ? 15 years earlier was old enough to be a 'scientist' (no mention of child genius anywhere for her ??) Of course we see the two Luteces after they are 'dead' which might have interesting effects on appearances. They must not have done much dimensional walking thru Tears themselves or they would look like Comstock. Testxyz (talk) 07:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Coin flipping I can imagine myself flipping that coin. And I imagine that for me, the coin would always come up tails.ZanyDragon (talk) 04:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) --- And if it didnt?? Would it make any difference? The quantum theory is that it can go either way (and does in every small way as the multiverses split apart infinitely every tiniest piece of time. And if it goes the same way every time then wont Booker's results also be the same every time the same way ?? "Insanity doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."' Albert Einstein' (of course Einstein was talking about something more fundamental and unchanging than a coin toss....) So are the Luteces actually insane ???(being spattered across the time space continuum or some subset of the infinite number of Luteces...). Testxyz (talk) 08:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) : Trivia This Wiki is not supposed to have Trivia sections when it can be avoided. Trivial information belongs on the Talk page like this stuff taken from the main page: Trivia *The Lutece siblings share similarities with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, characters from Through The Looking Glass And What Alice Found There ''(the sequel to Alice in Wonderland''). *Her character possesses several interesting ties to the field of quantum mechanics. Her knowledge of the field, which would not be entirely formalized until the late 1930s, is itself an anachronism (a fact made more confusing when considering that her study of the field, which led directly to her discovery of Tears, is both the source and explanation of the anachronisms present in the rest of the game). Specifically, she makes many references to the "Many-Worlds Interpretation" of quantum mechanics, a subject which governs how the many universes traversed within the game are connected. This theory was not put forward until 1957. *"Lutèce" is the French word for Lutetia, the name of an ancient Roman city that stood where modern day Paris stands now. Paris is mentioned several times in BioShock Infinite, as the city that Elizabeth desperately wishes to go to after escaping Columbia. *Robert and Rosalind regularly make reference to Tom Stoppard's Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead, a play which deals with the themes of inescapable determinism, the passage of time and the nature of existence. The early coin-flipping scene featuring the "twins" is a homage to the opening of Stoppard's play, where the character Rosencrantz has flipped a coin and shown heads such a great number of times that he and his companion begin to debate the nature of fate and probability. It is also a recurring theme throughout the game that no character can truly say with certainty if Robert and Rosalind are dead, a theme also explored in the play. *The Luteces' role is very similar to Brigid Tenenbaum from BioShock. Both were scientists and both also go through great lengths to assist the protagonist for their own reasons (such as Tenenbaum assisting Jack and the Luteces' assisting Booker). Tesla (Edison?) never given credit ? : Or never existed?? The technologies the Luteces are using would be based on the works of others (how exactly do you look at 'one atom' when all you have to work with is 'steam technology' or clockwork gadgetry -- electricity was in its infancy and most often used by quack doctors as miracle cure devices). Maybe there was a UFO involved. ?? It was some alternate universe from the start, with a few convenient changes? Then nothing else for all the other history/events/people has to hold either. The kicker (Twist) would have been the Confederacy WON the Civil War in that Universe (that might have explained ALOT of things). Now THATS some proper multiversey goodness..... Sexuality? For what separates us now, but a single chromosome? - ''Rosalind Lutece '' Just a tought, if the chromosome's the only thing that separates them, dosent that make one of them gay? or maybe there bi or anti or pansexual?Shacob (talk) 00:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : I do believe she was referring to the gender only. They are both the same person, just different genders. I do not believe this has anything to do with their sexuality. Odds are if anything both are asexual. Geekius Maximus (talk) 01:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : Read up on (google it) X and Y chromosomes -- males get the Y (what the speaker says - difference of one chromosome) so are more likely to show effects of the recessive genes in the missing part of the X, which also apparently enables the male traits. : 12:06, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : I think what he meant was that if we are to take this so literally that only the chromosome is the absolute difference between them, then that means if one of them is heterosexual, one of them has to be "homosexual", as they need to be the same person (therefore share the same interests). Simply put: if Rosalind likes boys, then Robert is gay and likes boys too. If Robert likes girls, then Rosalind would need to be a lesbian and like girls too. As I said this is probably not the case, and both are more than likely asexual (no interest whatsoever). Geekius Maximus (talk) 19:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::The last thing I really want to think of is their sexuality. ::However, if we are to believe that sexuality is nature over nurture, then yes maybe one is straight and the other's gay. Although, far more likely, the act of being strung across ALL possible dimensions probably drove them mad (they don't seem to be all there, mentally), so they likely don't have a normal sexual drive anymore. ::Unownshipper (talk) 05:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I have to agree with Unownshipper, I'm not really sure why anyone's thinking about this. But if I had to say anything, I'd say their status as Quantumly scattered beings really renders the question rather moot. Ravenfirelight (talk) 05:29, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Whatever "Quantumly scattered being" is or is not or both at once (as the cat says). ::: 13:18, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Quite so Ravenfirelight (talk) 13:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) If the Coin Toss turns up 'Tails' then do the Luteces shoot Booker in the head ? This isnt the Booker we want. Next Test subject. Luteces, Lutece's or Luteces' Considering both Rosalind and Robert's pages has all three of these on them, it might be time to correct this. I'm not sure which one is correct so I'm hoping someone else might know the proper spelling. Shacob (talk) 01:34, November 8, 2014 (UTC)